


The Zoldyck Butler

by JoJo_SoftWriter



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Giving Milluki the character development he needs, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo_SoftWriter/pseuds/JoJo_SoftWriter
Summary: Milluki Zoldyck has grown being the underdog of the Zoldyck family. Belttlied and simplified by his family. This all changes when he befriends a certain butler and runs away to attend the Hunter Exam. But how does this change our story?I will not tolerate Milluki Slander on this story.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Milluki Zoldyck/Satomu, Satotz/Menchi/Lippo/Buhara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Milluki Zoldyck

_Pre-Hunter Exam_

**_Milluki Zoldyck POV_ **

I could hear screaming outside the door of my room. Figures, Killua was being an ass again. He was "The Chosen Child". Of course he was, the one with the white hair will always be treated better than anyone else. It's the messed up patriarchy of my abusive family. 

_Fatass_

_Piggy_

_The weakest link of the Zoldyck chain_

I was called this everyday. And everyday I endured it because of my one escape. The internet. On the internet I wasn't "The weak link", "The fatass", I was perfect. I was a pro-gamer who was powerful. It trained my reactions and finally brought me happiness in life. Shows and Anime became an escape. Comfort characters can't hurt me. Not like my family does. Of course half of the anime's I watch I would never admit that! A guy like me swooning over cute romance anime's and soft slice-of-life comedies. I would lose all my online respect. Not to mention my brothers would humiliate me. Not like they don't but it would get worse than it already is. 

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

"Because you are destined for greatness. stop this nonsense talk Killua"

I sighed as I heard the familiar yells of my bratty little brother outside in the hallway. No doubt dad trying to train him again. Not matter how many times he tries he'll never admit it. Killua doesn't want to be like him. If anything he should proud of Illumi more than all of us. But no, he's only focused on Killua. 

_Game Over_

I gritted my teeth as the ugly red words flashed across the screen. Damn it, I forget I wasn’t perfect with this. I’m still a disappointment. The yells softened as everyone went to dinner but me. There was always fighting in this house. Killua was “The Perfect Child” and our parents still treat him like shit. None of my business, he gets priority above all of us anyways. It was infuriating if I’m being honest, but why would they listen to anything I have to say. I put on my headphones and continued to play until I couldn’t hear any more sounds besides the soft music of my game. It was late and I was pretty hungry now. I know that if I went to dinner, the comments mom and dad would make would destroy me. Not to mention Killua’s horrible comments and Illumi’s dead stare. Yeah, I would rather starve in here. I scowled as I continued away with my game.

"Damn it!"

I was snapped from my screen by a knock on the door. They had caught me mid game and honestly, I'm hella confused. Who the fuck knocks in this house? They normally just burst in. even the butlers are rude to me!

"Pardon? Is Master Milluki in here?"

The voice was unfamiliar. Soft and rather shy. Taking a guess, it sounds like it belongs to a guy. I couldn’t think of any names to match it though. My blood ran cold as a thought suddenly sounded through my head. Oh right, mom had to hire a wave of new butlers after one of them made their way into Alluka’s room. Idiot. It took hours to clean everybody off the floors. I pushed myself back from my desk and swiveled my chair to face the door. 

“What do you want?!” 

“May I come in?” 

“Fine! Just make it quick” 

The door opened and shortly closed just in time for the figure of a slim boy to enter my room. He had pale (nearly translucent) skin with pastel pink hair that curtained his face in little waves. Where ears would normally be there were two long frilled pink antennas. I guess the closest thing I could relate it to was an axolotl. He had milk-colored eyes and a rather shy smile as he balanced a tray in his hands. He couldn't have been that much older or younger than me, we look round the same age. I frowned as I spoke up, I hadn't seen him before but he was wearing the butler uniform so he must be new.

"You weren't at dinner so Master Silva sent me here with your dinner"

"Dad willingly gave me food" I scoffed.

The butler looked at the floor as his eyebrows furled together.

"Well, I was made aware that there are 8 members of the Zoldyck family. Alluka dines in her room and is kept away from the staff but I also noticed that you weren't there-"

"Of course I wasn't there, my family is a bunch of dicks!"

"Erm, regardless. I suggested that I bring your meal up to your room, missing meals isn't a healthy habit Master Milluki"

I stared at the butler harder. He must be new; I’ve never seen him around before. Not to mention what other butler would suggest coming to MY room. I frowned as I waved my hands to beckon him closer. 

“Come here. Are you new?” 

He came closer as I brushed wrappers and trash off my desk. He set out my tray and utensils as he spoke to me. Still not looking me directly in the eye.

"Yes I am sir, I was hired just this week"

"Hm, makes sense. I haven't seen you around before. And look me in the eye when you talk!"

He looked at me with his pale eyes and bowed.

"My apologies Master Milluki, I wasn't sure if I was allowed to make eye contact"

"Cut that shit, its weird to talk like that. Anyways, you got a name?"

He smiled at me as his slender fingers made quick work of fixing together my plate and food.

"Its Satomu sir. Age 17"

"Satomu eh? Hey, we're the same age!"

"It appears so"

"Whats with you're ears and hair? Cosmetic surgery or some shit?"

Satomu smiled softly as he shook his head.

"No sir, I'm from the Reia Regeon"

"So?"

"Its common for half-magical creatures to be born there. I can't classify as human but not as a magical creature either. I'm the grey space that doesn't have much mention in most lands. How ever. I guess you could relate my "race" to a mix of a human and axolotl. I can breathe underwater and have enhanced agility in water and can see clearly in the dark. Thats why my eyes appear the way they are"

He stepped back as he finished and bowed to signs his departure.

"Pardon the interruption just call the butlers when you are finished so that we may clean up the plates"

His hand was on the doorknob when I spoke up with one final question.

"Wait a second!"

"Yes Master Milluki"

I threw a controller at him.

"Satomu right? Ever play Minecraft?"


	2. Personal Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milluki realizes that he's grown attached to this new butler. But in what way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Milluki and decided to give him some good character representation. Also this chapter will discuss his sexuality and confusion. Enjoy!

**_(Silva is the dad btw)_ **

**_Silva Zoldyck POV_ **

Milluki hadn't come down for dinner but that axolotl-looking butler had offered to bring his plate up to him. Shouldn't he be back by now. Unless someone got into the mansion and ambushed him. I felt a thin hand touch my arm.

"Darling are you ok, you have that strange look"

"Can we really trust that new butler you hired? Hasn't he been gone a long time?"

"Well, now that you mention it yes. call Illumi, he'll find him in a heartbeat"

"Of course. Why was I worried in the first place?"

_**Milluki Zoldyck POV** _

I spammed my controller as I was swarmed by zombies.

"Satomu! Help!"

"I'm in the mine Master Milluki. I'm running to help you"

I was saved by Satomu's character running in and smiting the zombies.

"Got any food, I'm at half a heart and I don't have enough hunger bars to regain health"

"I have some steak in my inventory"

I have to admit. He's way better at this than I thought he would be. At first he just awkwardly sat next to me on the bean bags and followed me around in-game. after about an hour he was gathering supplies and helping me way better.

"You know, its fun having someone to play video games with. I normally just play alone"

"Yes that can be terribly lonely"

His polite fasciae was beginning to fall as his shy smile turned into a more genuine one. I felt my chest slightly burn as I looked at him, that's weird. I don't think I get heartburn after eating. Regardless, we were smiling and actually playing in peace. I wonder if this is how normal guys my age feel. That is until the door slammed open.

"Where is the butle- There you are"

I recognized that cold voice and prescence anywhere. Illumi. Satomu squeaked and went completely still next to me. I paused the game and turned around to face my brother who has just entered my room..

"Can't you see we're busy Illumi. He did all his work so I gave him a new task. Play Minecraft with me!"

Satomu nodded nervously as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. I could tell he was scared shitless of Illumi.

"Master Millukis is telling the truth. Unless you have another job for me, Master Illumi?"

"No, I don't have any. Just wondering where you were? Had to make sure I can trust you to serve the Zoldycks"

He left without another word and Satomu shivered in his seat next to me.

"Yeah, Illumi's hella creepy. You can say it. I don't like him either"

"I cannot speak bad about my employer" He responded in a shaky voice.

God he actually looked horrified. We need playing for another hour before he stood up again.

"Thank you for your time but I really must return to the servant quarters. My shift ends and I have no excuse for being in the house when my shift ends"

"Ah ok, come back tomorrow or something"

"It would my honor Master Milluki"

He left and I found myself dialing the number of our head butler.

"You have reached the Butler's Cabin"

"I'm going to need to see the schedules of all the butlers"

_**Time Skip** _

I ended up looking over his schedules. I don't know why I suddenly felt the need to see where he would be, but I just had too. It would be weird if I just actively looked for him, its not weird if I just so happened to be in the area he was working in. It had been two weeks since I got his schedule and "happened to catch him" working in the gardens or patrolling. I'm sure he must think something is up by now. After all I just so happen to "run into him" almost everyday now. I'm a Zoldyck so he can't really talk back to me but he still looks wary or suspicious. This particular day I was leaving my room to go "catch him in the garden" when I heard my brothers voices around the corner of the hallway.

"Is it just me or is something wrong with piggy?"

"So you noticed it too" Illumi responded.

I peeked around the corner to see Killua and Illumi having a stiff conversation. Piggy. Really? Of course they're talking about me. I stayed hidden and continued listening.

"Of course I noticed it. The fates is going outside! OUTSIDE! Not to mention he's always talking to that Axolotl butler"

"I've noticed. I've walked in on Milluki giving him orders to play video games with him"

"Seriously?! Is he that desperate?! Just make him personal butler or something at this rate!"

"Maybe he should do that..."

I exhaled sharply as I stalked past them. I heard them whisper but didn't bother to try and pick up on it. I already knew what they were going to tell me anyways. But I did like one thing from that exchange. A personal butler. If I got Satomu to be my personal butler, I could be around him more and finally realize why he's on my mind so much. It really doesn't make any sense. He's not 2d, he's not a cute girl, and he's just a butler. Why the hell is he on my mind so much then?! There's really not anyone I can really ask about this. I made my wY to the garden deep in thought. I didn't even realize that someone was walking right next to me.

"Good afternoon Master Milluki"

"Gah!"

I fell back as the sudden noise started me. Satomu's eyebrows scrunched as he gasped.

"Oh dear, I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't mean to startle you"

"Its alright-"

He reached forward and grabbed both my shoulders and pulled me up.. Wow. he was a lot stronger than he looked. His milk colored eyes scanned me up and down. 

"you're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine. Just going for a walk"

"Oh, mind if I join you? I just finished my tasks for the day"

"Yeah sure, after lets go to my room. I have a new anime and I'm making you watch it with me"

He clapped his hands together and nodded happily.

"Oh thank you Master Milluki! It would be my honor"

I rolled my eyes as I gestured for him to follow me on the trails around the mansion. He always spoke so polite. I guess he was my butler but still, it feels weird. Of course I've talked to people online and through games but it was different talking in real life. We walked together through the trails as I talked. H quietly listened nodding every now and then to show he was listening. The conversation felt one-sided, did he not want to talk or was it he didn't want to talk without permission.

"You can talk ya know. It's a conversation"

"Oh alright. Is there anything you would like to know about"

"Tell me about you. All I know is that you're half axolotl and that you're 17. I can't really do anything with just that"

He nodded and began to tell me about his life. He was born into a small family in the black market. They tortured and killed his people to try and steal their regenerative abilities for themselves. There is no way to extract their abilities. He is one of the last of his kind and was seeking out others when he was taken hostage by my father. In return for sparing his life, he became a butler here. for the first time I felt my heart tug as he told me his story. Did I feel sorry for him?

As I listened and watched him I felt a strange feeling in my chest. a feeling that I had only felt whilst looking at 2d characters and my favorite actors. It almost hurt and I don't know why. Perhaps this is what a "friendship" feels like.

"Thank you for listening Master Milluki, shall we continue this in your room?" he stated sweetly.

"Yeah, just one more thing"

"Yes?"

"How would you feel about becoming my _personal_ butler?"


	3. We're Going To Take The Hunter Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milluki and Satomu decide to escape the Zoldyck household by escaping to the Hunter Exam after Killua stabbed Milluki and Kikyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll this is my story and my AU. Milluki goes to the Hunter Exam to get some character development he deserves.

_**Milluki POV** _

My mother screamed as Killua plunged a knife into her stomach. I didn't have time to react until Killua's sharp nails were inches from my arm.

And then they went through

I let out a howl of pain as blood spurted from my arm. A group of butlers and maids swarmed around us as Killua sprayed blood at them to keep them from getting close to him.

“I’m going to the hunter  exam and you  can't fucking  stop me!”

He ran away in a flash leaving me and mom bleeding. The butlers all swarmed to mom first whilst Satomu alone ran over to me. He nervously looked me up and down before throwing me onto his back.

"Don't worry Master Milluki, I'll carry you to the medical room"

"Satomu I can walk-"

I was interrupted by his suddenly breaking into a sprint. I never would've thought that he could carry my weight and still run so fast! He placed me on a cot in the medical room as the butler in charge there yelled.

"What happened to the Young Master?!"

"Master Killua's lost it. He stabbed Master Milluki and Master Kikyou"

"Oh dear gods"

They worked together to fix up my arm and didn't speak that much until they finished. Satomu escorted me back to my room where we stayed for the rest of the day. Dinner was incredibly cold that night. Illumi was insisting on going to the hunter exam to look after Killua. He said he had “A business link” named Hisoka he could use to help track. I knew Hisoka and god did that guy give me the creeps. Of course mom and dad hated the idea, but they were in no position to disagree. Everyone left the table seeing as dinner ended early and Satomu escorted me back to my room. He dusted and polished my figurines as I hopped back on the most recent game I was playing. 

“Master Milluki?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Is everything alright? Your aura has changed drastically” 

“Take a fuckin’ guess” 

He nodded as he went silent again. Aw shit, don’t tell me I accidentally hurt his feelings. I shouldn’t care at all but I still paused my game and looked at him. 

“Satomu, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. I just-” 

I sighed between words. “-I’m worried. With Killua AND Illumi gone. Who do you think mom and dad will go after now. Me. I’m the weakest link. I’m...... a disgrace to the Zoldyck name” 

Satomu placed down his polishing rag as he walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. He kneeled down so our faces were inches away. I could smell the sweet smell of the soft cologne on his neck. 

_Oh shit he's close_

. The feeling of his hands on my shoulders made me want to scream and at the same time, I just wanted for the moment to last forever. I don't know what this means. I've never felt this way before. It hurts. It hurts so much.

“Master Milluki, take it from me. You are not a disgrace. Now this doesn’t leave this room, but anyone who says that about you is the real disgrace. You are one of the most amazing men I’ve ever met. What you call useless is something I would give my soul for. You’re quite intelligent, strategic, and can make quick descisions-” 

“Yes but only in game, I can't do this is real life” 

“You already have. I’ve seen you. You are amazing Milluki” 

I felt my heart explode as the words left his lips.

 _Milluki_

_Not Master Milluki_

_Not Master Zoldyck_

_Just Milluki_

His hands went from my shoulders and cupped my cheeks. My flushed face reflecting in his pale eyes. My skin almost ached where he touched me. As if his soft hands were coated in deadly new poisons.

“Never forget that Master Milluki, you’re really far too hard on yourself” 

His hands slipped away from my face and a cold breeze drifted across my cheeks. My skin ached as if I wanted his hands back on me. Credling my face gently, more lovingly than my family ever would be. He smiled as he backed off and put his hands together. I went back to my game but I couldn’t bring myself to concentrate. Even as I tried to sleep it didn’t leave my head. His soft hands, the warmth that spread through me as he encouraged me. That’s when I made up my mind. 

I’m going to the Hunter Exam 

And I’m leaving this house 

_**Time Skip a few hours** _

"Are you sure about this Master Milluki"

We were sitting on my bed with a laptop on my lap. We had spent the last few hours planning out how to get to the exam sites and how to get out of this house. Satomu had brought up many obstacles I hadn't thought about. We had to find a way of transportation.

"We both know that Master silva won't give us transportation like he did Illumi. But I highly doubt we're getting anywhere on foot. Any ideas?"

"I can hide some transactions and I brought us two tickets on the earliest airship I could find"

"When does it leave?"

I looked up from my laptop at Satomu who was sitting politely at the foot of my bed.

"It leaves a 1 AM in the morning-"

"But that's only a few hours from now! You think we'll sneak out unnoticed with that little time"

I silenced him with a snap. He frowned as he picked up my hand.

"Master Milluki, what if we're caught. Master Silva will hurt you!"

"Then we just will have to get away unnoticed"

I could tell he was still concerned but we had to push through. A Hunter's License meant we could finally escape this hell-house. We could travel and be free. I might even have a chance of living a normal life. Satomu was oddly quiet as we packed up a small bag for the Exam. I glanced around my room and saw a small package under my dresser. Thats right, I almost forgot. I don't think it would be good to do a full exam wearing a butler uniform.

"Satomu"

"Yes Master Milluki?"

I walked over and picked up the package before handing it to him.

"Here, if we're sneaking out, you might as well lose the butler uniform"

He excused himself to go change behind the curtains I used for privacy. I had to stop myself from choking on air as he walked back out. He had a black sleeveless turtle neck shirt that clung to his skin. It stood out against his paper skin and showed off his frame. He was thin but much more jocular than I thought as the lack of sleeves showed off his lean arms. His stiff uniform pants and shoes were replaced by grey jeans and a pair of dark brown boots. He looked unsure about the platforms on the bottom though.

"Don't worry, the platforms absorb impact so you can fall and jump without breaking your legs"

"Ah, thank you Master Milluki"

Now all we have to do is wait for an opening to escape. I kept Satomu in my room with me as we watched the security cams on my monitors. We would bring my laptop with us to the Exam so that we can have all the information we need at our fingertips. I sat and stared at my monitors as Satomu stood behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

"Master Milluki.... We will have a 5 minute window to escape through the east side of the mansion. The Butler's will be too far to see and catch us. Best case scenario no on noticed we're gone until tomorrow-"

"And by then we'll be in another country. We should be able to get there before daybreak"

Satomu's hands left my shoulder as we began to stretch and accept what we were doing.

We're going to the Hunter Exam


	4. The Airship

_**Satomu POV** _

I have to say. The move that Master Milluki made was quite brave. I knew he had it in him and over the past month he's told me many things. I realized just how messed up the Zoldyck Family was. I can't even imagine what it would be like to be a child of the family. They truly live in a completely different world from everyone else. A world where they're on top. We had a 5 minute window to run. He walked out first to double check the halls, I would have to follow shortly after. I'll never forget the smile that spread across Master Milluki's face as we stepped outside and made a beeline for the forest. Seeing as I have clear vision in the dark, I took his hand and lead him along the trails as the wall came into view. I have to say, I feel so much more flexible and can run much faster in these clothes than the stiff butler uniforms. 

"We're almost to the wall Master Milluki!"

"Yes! Come on Satomu! We're going to be free!"

I felt my heart swell as a tall stone wall came into view. There was a secret that no one except for Milluki knew about. He had told me whilst we were preparing to run, 

_"On the east wall, there's a secret door between two purple trees. I know where it is and we can leave through there"_

_"Of course, I know the path to the airship so I can lead us when we're out"_

Milluki's warm hand left mine as he pressed his palms against the stone bricks. He lightly cussed under his breath as his hands roamed the bricks.

"Damn it, where is it?!

I leaned against the wall and felt a stone sink where my hip was.

"Ooh, Master Milluki, I think I found it!"

His hand pressed the stone I had leaned on and his face lit up.

"Good boy Satomu! We're getting out of here!"

I felt my pale face heat up when he said that. I'm not used to positive reinforcement but god do I live for it. He extended his hand towards me.

"Lean down" He commanded.

I followed his commanded and leaned my head forward towards his hand. What was he- My thoughts were interpreted by his finger running through my hair and patting my head. He smiled softly at me as I turned red.

"Very good! You did very good!"

"Th-thank you Master Milluki"

He took my hand as the bricks moved out of the way and we made our way through the secret passage in the hall. I had to crouch down and we crawled so that we could fit through the exit. We're free

We made it

**_Milluki POV_ **

I pumped my fist in the air as the stones closed behind us.

"We made it Satomu!-"

"We did..."

I think we stood in silence accepting what we just did for a few minutes before our muscles moved again.

"Lets make our way to the airship"

"Yeah..."

He took my hand to lead me through the road because of his enhanced vision in the dark, and we ran. Never looking back behind us. I think it took an hour of running to finally make it to the town with the airship port.

"We have 15 minutes!"

"I know! I know! We're running as fast as we can!"

we barreled through the gates as I held up my tickets and showed them to man outside the gate.

"Cutting it close are we?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that" stoma said sweetly

The ticket taker nodded as he put our ticket in his pocket and spoke into his walkie talkie.

"we got the last two passengers. Yeah-"

he looked back at us

"-alright, you lovely couple can board now. Have a nice flight"

The airship was overnight so they offered small rooms for the passengers. Of course we went straight to the room we were staying in and I collapsed on the bed. Satomu sat down on the chair next to the bed and sighed. I couldn't control myself as we both burst into laughter. there was nothing funny and yet we couldn't stop. Perhaps we were laughing out of shock. we're finally free. We made it.

"Master Milluki, we made it-"

"Stop that"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I was unclear. Stop calling me Master Milluki. you're not a butler anymore. You're my..... my friend"

he went dead silent as he leaned forward in his chair and hid his face behind his hands.

"You really think that way?"

He voice was shaky and he still hid his face. I sat up on the bed and looked at him closer.

"Of course I d-"

I was cut off by him spring up from his chair and tackling me in a hug. We were both pushed back onto the bed as he hid his face in my shoulder. I could feel warm tears slide off his cheeks and through the fabric of my shirt.

"Thank you _Milluki_ "

"Anytime"

he got off me as I prepared to go to sleep. He curled u[ in the chair. There's no way that could be comfortable.

"You know, you can sleep with me. The bed is more comfortable"

"No, I wouldn't want to intrude like that"

"It's not intruding, anyways I need you well rested for the Exam. You're still stuck with me, even if you're not my butler anymore"

He nodded as he soundlessly made his way to the spot next to me and laid down on the soft sheets.

"Well I suppose if you insist"

"I do, goodnight Satomu"

"Good night Mas- Milluki"

His breathing became even and soft as both of our consciousness slipped away from us. 

I'm happy we got on this airship


	5. The Hunter Exam

_**Milluki POV** _

I groggily opened my eyes as a voice came over the speakers above the bed I was sleeping in. Where was I?

"We will be arriving to our destination in 30 minutes. Please fix up your rooms and gather your belongings"

The memories of last night came flooding back to me as I remembered. My great escape, sleeping here. Wait a second where's Satomu? I sat up and looked around the room when I saw him. He was lying next to me n the bed with his face buried in a pillow. He looked so peaceful as his pink hair fell in messy waves around his face and his axolotl frills twitched very few seconds. I chuckled softly as I shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"Satomu, we're getting there soon. get up"

He groaned as he lifted his head from his pillow then he saw where we were. He shot up and looked horrified.

"Oh my god, don't tell I did this! Master Silva is going to kill me! Don't tell me I slept with Master Milluki!"

Did he? Did he forget? I punched his shoulder as I spoke.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me Master Milluki. We're free now remember?"

He went quite before falling back with a relived sigh. looks like he also forgot what happened. I guess the stress of the escape and just waking up can cause our memories to be weird. He laughed as he smacked his forehead.

"Oh gods! I completely forgot! I'm so terribly sorry about that!"

"Its ok"

His milk eyes stared up at the ceiling as his soft voice sounded.

"So, we made it. Any calls or something"

"Not yet, I don't think anyone has noticed we're gone yet"

He nodded and we began to get ready. doing our best to try and clean ourselves up, fix the wrinkles in our clothes, really try to make ourselves look as good as possible for the exam.

"Master Milluki"

"Hm?"

"Do we know where the exam sight is?"

"Of course I know, I didn't leave unprepared"

"Ah ok"

_**Time Skip a day or two** _

The room was a secret elevator! I knew it! Satomu looked on edge as we entered the exam hall. It was filled with participants. I heard Satomu mumble next to me.

"Are we going to have to fight all of them"

"Probably not, but its safe to keep our distance"

Just by looking over the crowd I could already begin to fell the aura that radiated off of all of them. It was overpowering and almost made me want to turn around and leave. Satomu nudged me and motioned for me to follow him as we made our way through the crowd of those attending the exam. 

"Hey, I haven't seen you guys before!"

My head swiveled as a fat man with a blue shirt waved at me and Satomu. He was with a man in a suit, a blond haired boy in Kurta Clan robes, and a boy with spiky hair and green jacket. Satomu shivered next to me.

"That means come on over!" the man shouted next to me.

Satomu looked at warily as I took his arm and lead him over.

"Mas- Milluki I'm not sure about this guy..."

"Come on, if he turns out bad we can just get rid of him"

"I suppose so..."

As we came closer I could. see a faint glint in the mans eye. He as planning something, but what? 

"it's nice to see some new rookies. There a lot of you guys this year!" 

"You can tell it our first time here?" The boy in green exclaimed

"Well, it's getting easier. It's my 35th attempt so it comes with the territory"

Satomu audibly coked on air whilst everyone exclaimed.

"You've tried 35 times?!"

"I guess you could say I'm a Hunter Exam Veteran" The man claimed proudly.

Satomu covered his mouth with his hands as he leaned over to whisper to me

"Don't tell m he's proud of it?"

"With these guys, I don't have a fucking clue"

He smiled as he held his hand out.

"Oh and by the way the name's Tonpa"

"Thanks a lot Mr. Tonpa. I'm Gon, and this is Leorio and Kurapika"

Tonpa nodded and looked over at me and Satomu. He narrowed his eyes as he smiled.

"And you two?"

"Name's Milluki, and this is Satomu" I jabbed a finger at him. 

Tonga began to point around the hall and talk about the other people taking the exam.

"That guy over there- Number 255, Todo the wrestler-"

I looked to see a large man sitting on the floor eating, holy shit he looks like twice of size of me. His hands were big enough to crush Satomu's neck. 

"-strongest guy here, and he's smarter than he looks. Oh and then there Number 103, Bourbon the snake charmer! he holds grudges though. try not to get on his bad side"

He continued to talk bout multiple of the other examinee's. There was an old martial arts master named Bodoro, the Mori brothers, and a creepy guy with with a club and blowdart named Gerreta. we continued our conversation until he heard a man start screaming. Everyone turned around in a flash as a hundred weapons were drawn. Satomu unveiled a whip he had hidden in my bet loops of his pants. I gasped as I saw the scene that had caused the disturbance.

A man was on his knees screaming as his arms turned into pink-red petals. The petals drifted along and one landed on the tip of Satomu's shoe as he braced himself, as if he were preparing to fight.

"My how unsual~"

_No_

_I forgot about him_

. The voice sent a chill through my spine as my eyes landed on a familiar clown. Hisoka.

"Perfect, that psychopath is back again" Tonpa grumbled

"You know that guy?" Got asked

"Number 44, Hisoka the Magician. He was failed last year for trying to kill an examiner"

Satomu leaned over to whisper to me.

"Milluki, you look worried. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, that's Illumi's _business partner_. Scares the shit out of me"

"I could tell"

Tonpa began to describe what he was capable of and explain ho the Hunter exam works. The devil could pass if the examinerrsaid its ok, there's truly no justice or rules here. This is a whole new world from what the other must be used to.

"Yeah you should keep your distance-" Tonpa added.

"Speaking of distance, is it just me or is he getting closer?"

Hisoka is walking right towards us with his eyes set.

_Oh shit_


	6. Phase One

_**Satomu POV** _

The stupid clown was walking towards us. My fingers gripped the whip tighter in my hand as I steadied myself. 

_Worst case scenario I fight him to protect Master Milluki_

His golden yellow eyes narrowed as he stepped closer. Everyone around me seemed to tense up and I could feel the eyes of some of the other examinee's watching me. Hisoka stopped about 6 inches from me. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins as my muscles tightened and I was even more tempted to crack my whip at his feet to get him to step back. His pale smooth hands moved forward and brushed a single petal off my shoulder. His other hand gently tipped two of his fingers under my chin and turned my face to look him dead in the eyes.

"So pretty. Looks like my petals were drawn to you~"

"I will give you 5 seconds to back off before I attack" I growled.

That wasn't my voice... The sound that left me was dark and primal, no where near the level of sophistication I made myself use. This man truly awakened a dark part of me. A part that I do not wish for others to see. The clown smiled and raised his hands in a mock defeat. 

"As you wish, I can't wait for our next _association~_ "

"Get away from him!"

Milluki grabbed my arm and pulled me back, stepping in between me and the clown. His eyes were dark and he had an angry expression as he stood between us. Hisoka quirked an eyebrow and chuckled at the spectacle.

"Forming alliances so early?~"

"Yeah, and Satomu's mine! So back off you clown freak!"

Hisoka chuckled as he pulled a deck of cards out of thin air.

"I'm a magician, not a silly clown. But I suppose you two have a good alliance, keep your heads out there-"

Hisoka walked away and gave us one final glance over his shoulder with a bone chilling smile.

"-you don't want to lose them"

Milluki's hand slipped away from my arm as he reached up and held the side of my face

"Oh gods Satomu, are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine"

Tonpa cleared his throat behind us and rummaged around in his bag for a moment.

"Err, well anyways. what about a drink to celebrate our friendship"

"Ooh yeah, I'm really thirsty!"

Tonpa passed us cans of a sweet looking juice and smiled as we cracked them open

_**Tonpa POV** _

_Hehe, one sip of this stuff and you'll be shitting your pants for days_

I took my title quite seriously. Tonpa the rookie crusher. Oh god I had so much fun doing this each year. I watched exitly as they began to take their first sips. Almost instantly, Satomu spit out his drink and slapped the chubby boys drink out of his hand.

"Satomu what the hell?! I was drinking that!"

"It's gone bad"

_HUH?!_

_The laxative has no smell or_ _taste how could he taste anything?!_

"It tastes like something might have been put into the drink, perhaps the metal on the can was made incorrectly and started floating into the drink. Regardless, it is not safe to consume"

"Yeah Mr. Tonpa. I didn't want to say anything but its gone bad here too" Gon commented

_Him too?! what's with the rookies this year?!_

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that!"

"Its ok, I've tasted hundreds of mountain plants so I can usually tell when something is bad" Gon said sweetly.

"I am a cross-mix, so my axolotl side is incredibly sensitive to changes in liquid and can usually tell if a liquid is safe or not with just the tip of my finger. But I suppose taste works just as well" Satomu commented as he glanced at Milluki.

"Wait you didn't tell me that?!" Milluki exclaimed.

"There's a lot of things I haven't told you Master Milluki"

Satomu hummed and lightly tilted his head with a smile.

"Well come on and spill them now!'

Milluki grabbed his arm and began to lead him away from the group

_What the hell this year. The rookies are weird as all hell_

_Oh I can't wait to crush them~_

**Milluki _POV_**

_Holy shit that was_ _terrifying. That stupid clown really just went up to us, what was I thinking trying to get in between them. I don't think Hisoka recognized me, if anything I don't think he even knows who I am._

I continued to hold onto Satomu's arm until we were a safe distance from Tonpa. I did not get a good aura from that guy. He's planning something, but I can't tell what. I sat against the wall as Satomu kneeled next to me.

"Master Milluki, I don't mean to alarm you but I don't think that juice was _just bad_ " Satomu made air quotes around "just bad"

"What do you mean?"

"I believe Tonpa was trying to poison us, that's what it tasted like"

"I honestly might have drank it without ya. What the hell was going through my head?!"

He chuckled as he patted my head and smile at me.

"Do not fret Master Milluki, I'm here to make sure we get through his exam together"

Still calling me Master Milluki? I guess he'll grow out of it one day. We sat and watched warily as the Hunters filtered into small groups across the floor. I wonder what the first phase would be? we're all gathered in this massive stone room. Would we have to fight each other right now?! So early in the exam too. I am an assassin but look at these guys, I don't stand a chance with some of these people. I felt myself grow bored as we waited for something to happen. I was beginning to doze off when the ear piercing noise of stone scraping against the floor jolted me awake. Satomu sprung to his feet as a man with purple hair and a mustache emerged from the tunnel that had just opened up. 

**_Time Skip_ _Two Hours_ **

How much have we ran already? I don't know how many people have dropped out as I ran alongside Satomu. Oh gods I was exhausted. 

"Milluki"

"Yeah *huff* Satomu" I panted.

He moved a little closer to me without breaking his stride.

"Your running form is making you tired, let me help-"

He reached and pushed up shoulders back and laid one hand on my chest.

"-Breathe with me Maser Milluki"

I took deep breaths guided by the hand on my chest. As if I was suddenly shot with a syringe full of energy the muscle pain eased and I was no longer out of breath.

"Wha- How did you?"

"It's a technique used for stamina I picked up on. It can keep me running for ages"

"Thank you..."


End file.
